


Enigma

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU (or is it?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leonard is not having a good day. First Mick calls him out of the blue and is acting really weird, then he gets kidnapped and recruited by a speedster to pull off some time traveling crimes. Not how he expected 2013 to go.





	1. 1

Central City - 2013

Leonard watched Mick leave the bar with a worried expression. Last time Mick had gotten this disgustingly sentimental, he was on some black market drug that landed half the criminals in the tri city area either serving life or dead. Said drug came with the wrong kind of crowd. The type without Leonard’s brains or code which resulted in Mick getting into a lot of trouble. He was still pissed at his partner for the stunt he pulled on their last job, but he didn’t want the pyro dead. He finished his beer and followed after him. 

He moved discreetly while keeping an eye on him. On drugs or not, Mick was still Mick, and being stalked in the middle of the night didn’t sit well with him. He followed the arsonist until he met up with a couple of people Leonard didn’t recognize. 

Leonard hid behind a car, not wanting to start a fight with whomever Mick’s pals where.

“-you tell him?” The tall, boy scout looking one asked. It took a moment for Leonard to place him-but there was no doubt this was Raymond Palmer. When rumors of the billionaire moving to Starling City had proven true, he had worked out a plan to rob the man. He never followed through with it though. 

“That he killed himself trying to save our destinies?” Mick asked in returned. 

“If it’s any consolation, I can always take you back to this particular time and place,” the scrawny one said. He wasn't American-Leonard recognized the accent from his time in London. 

“It’s fine. Just let it be.” Mick responded, walking off and leaving the others to follow.

Leonard stayed crouched next to the car he was hiding behind as their footsteps tapered off. His mind was running a millions miles an hour trying to dissect what he just overheard. 

Who was the Londoner talking with Mick and Palmer? Why the hell was Mick talking to Palmer in the first place? Why were they talking about him and killing himself to save destinies? Leonard Snart was not the type of person to die for anyone. 

But Mick had called him a hero. His hero. 

Before Leonard could put any more thought into it, a great red and yellow blur ran by and swept him away. 

\---------------------

When the blur finally put Leonard down- thankfully he wasn’t the type to vomit, but he sure as hell is never letting that happen again- he was standing in front of three men.  
“Hello, Leonard,” one of them said. He was wearing a yellow suit and vibrating at an intense speed. He was standing in the middle of the others. One man - Leonard recognized him as Malcolm Merlyn- was dressed in a weird black Robin Hood costume and the other in a nice suit. 

It was all Leonard needed to see. 

“No,” he stated simply. 

“You haven’t even heard us out yet,” Merlin exclaimed. 

“I don’t need to. I’m not going to pull a job for a freak with powers, an insane billionaire, and a guy who looks like he should be a lieutenant for the third reich.”

“Meta-humans don’t surface in Central City for another year, yet you don’t seem overly surprised at my powers,” the man in yellow said, stopping his vibration and removing his mask. 

“I’ve spent some time Gotham.” 

The other three men shared a knowing look. 

“Before you say no, you should know I am prepared to reward you handsomely for this job. In fact, you can name your own price,” Merlyn continued, motioning to the Master Race looking fellow. “My associates and I require your unique skills for a rather unique job. Eobard even went to all the trouble of picking something special up for you.” 

“You’re welcome,” the man in yellow-Eobard-said. 

“In one year, you acquire this weapon from S.T.A.R. Labs in order to defeat The Flash,” Mr. Blonde and Creepy said, placing a black case in front of Leonard. “We decided to speed up the process.” 

“And how do you know what I’ll be doing a year from now?” Leonard drawled while opening the case. Inside was a gun unlike anything he had ever seen before. It seemed futuristic in a way and was cold when Leonard touched it. It was beautiful. 

“Eobard is what you’d call a time traveler. He’s come all this way to help us make a few adjustments to history.”

“Time travel?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Why me?”   
“I can’t leave 2016. I have too many things I need to take care of here,” Merlyn responded. 

“And I already exist in many of the times and places you’ll be visiting,” the blonde guy added, “we need someone who is a little more discreet.” 

Something felt off to Leonard. The way they were looking at him made him feel uneasy. 

“Let me get this straight. You want me to travel through time with a speedster so you all can mess with history?”

“Exactly. Are you in?”

“I’ll think about it.” With that, Leonard left. 

\--------------------------------------

Leonard got back to Lisa’s apartment in the early morning. She would be asleep by now, or staying with whatever semi attractive fool she had wrapped around her little finger. He’d have the place to himself. He didn’t have a place of his own, not really. He didn’t need a permanent address for the Police to track down anytime he broke out of prison. Lisa, on the other hand, had never been to prison no matter how many crimes she committed. Leonard always made sure the proper pieces were in place to assure she had a clean record. 

There was, much to his surprise, someone waiting for him. 

When Leonard walked through the door, the scrawny Londoner - the one who had been talking with Mick and Palmer before- was sitting on his sister’s couch. 

“Hello, Mr. Snart,” he said, “We need to have a chat.”

\------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip and Leonard have a chat.

Jan. 2016-The Waverider

“So this is the team. A couple ancient egyptians, a resurrected assassin, a pair of criminals, a nuclear freak, and a nerd. Quite the crew you got here, Rip,” Snart drawled, popping the P in a way that made Rip cringe. 

“Yes, Mr. Snart, this is the team. I must say, I’m glad everyone had decided to stay,” Rip responded, exasperatedly.

“Everyone still alive, anyway.”

“Ah, always good to have an optimist on board.”

“Good to hear. I need a favor.”

“Already?”

“I’ll need to tell my sister everything when this little field trip is over. She has a few abandonment issues. I return to Central City without some kind of proof that this is all real.”

“Of course. What kind of proof, exactly?”

The thief pulled out a small silver ring and held it up to the former Time Master.

“I need this modified into some kind of recording device.”

***********

2013-Central City 

 

The “Cold Gun” was truly a thing of beauty. It was bulky yet sleek, elegant yet threatening. Leonard felt compelled when he held it, like he regained a limb he didn’t know he was missing. He had taken it apart after the British guy had left and put it back together over and over again until he knew it inside and out. He wasn’t one to believe in things like destiny and fate, but Eobard giving him the gun might be enough to change his mind. He started taking the gun apart again while mulling over the conversation he had shared with the stranger. 

His name was Rip Hunter. He was - used to be - a Time Master. That had meant nothing to Leonard and Rip didn’t think it was overly important anymore. He spun Leonard a tale about how in three years he would recruit the thief on a time traveling quest to defeat one of the world’s greatest evils. He told him how Mick was there, about the heroes they would be working with. He mentioned a hawk goddess and a resurrected assassin. 

Leonard didn’t believe any of it. 

Before Rip had left, he placed a small ring on the table. A ring Leonard knew, one he was wearing at the very moment. Rip told him how he died to save them. How normally he couldn’t reveal too much about someone’s timeline, but these were desperate times and everything was so screwed up already that giving his team any kind of advantage was with any consequence. 

The ring, he told Leonard, held much more than a simple memory. It held all of his memories from his time on the Waverider. There was something called a DNA imprint on the ring. If he put it on he would see his future-at least the bit of it he would spend on the Waverider. 

“Why me? Of all the people you could get to help you, why me? I’m not exactly the hero type.” He had asked. 

“No, not yet, Mr. Snart. Not yet,” had been Rip’s answer. Leonard had raised an eyebrow at that. 

“So what can I do for you, Rip?” 

“The job that you were offered tonight from the speedster, Merlyn, and Darhk. I need you to say yes.”


End file.
